Hilary's Series Of Awkward Moments
by Ray-Tiger-Cat
Summary: [Oneshot] It isn't easy being the only girl on the GRevs, Hilary knows that first hand, but she never expected things to get more difficult! How will she be able to cope? Will someone be able to help her?


RTC: Hello all, and welcome to my first oneshot. Before you read this, I'm going to warn you that this is my first time writing a humour or romance or even a oneshot for that matter. This is just something I wrote while experiencing writer's block on my current fic. There is mild OOC-ness so the purpose of humour- no like, no read, no flame, got it? And special thank yous go out to my friends Misery Writer and Inner Dragon for helping me with a boy situation of my own and supporting me. So, without any more delays on with the fic!

Kai: Once again, I'm forced to tell you all that Ray-Tiger-Cat does not own Beyblade.

-----

It was a quiet evening in the dojo, but Hilary had much on her mind. 'Is it just me, or have all the guys been acting weird lately?' she asked herself. 'Argh, they pick the worst times! I'm dying to tell them about-'.

"Hey Hilary!" Tyson shouted and interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" the brunette snapped, obviously displeased with the interruption.

"I just wanted to ask you... if you'd like to go... to the movies with me tonight?" he said, the last part coming out very quickly.

"Uh, like a date? I don't know..."

"So that's a yes? Great!" he replied, and ignoring her protests, he dragged her off.

"How exactly are we going to get there?" Hilary asked, in hopes that this would get her out of the date. "You can't drive."

"By bus of course!" he said, mistaking her last comment as her looking forward to the date. Hilary groaned, but of course, Tyson was too oblivious to notice.

And so, Hilary found herself shoved on a very crowded bus during rush hour (Where she had been hit with about six different brief cases and Tyson had squashed her foot twice.) and hustled into an extremely crowded movie theatre. And of course Tyson had already embarrassed her by buying out half the food at the concession stand.

Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, she realizes the tickets Tyson had just bought were for the latest action movie, featuring blood, gore, and more high speed car chases than one could count.

"Tyson, I don't want to watch that movie." Hilary hopes the protest wasn't rude, but there was only so much a girl could put up with.

"Awe, come on, it's so awesome. Please Hilary?" he started begging, which only sufficed to embarrass her more, so she agreed, if only to stop the stares she was getting.

Midway through the movie, Tyson went to get more snacks, at which Hilary shook her head in exasperation. She was even more shocked by what he bought.

"What did you buy?" Hilary shrieked. Tyson was barely visible beneath the mountain of food he was carrying. Tyson, startled by the comment, or perhaps because he couldn't see where he was going, tripped over something and dumped all the food on poor Hilary.

Hilary stood up, covered in soda, popcorn, nacho cheese and God-only-knows-what-else and she was trembling.

"I'm so sorry, Hil!" Tyson started, proceeding to try and clean her off.

But Hilary did not want that. "I'm out of here, you arrogant prick! I don't like you and I never did!" she hissed and fled the theatre.

Hilary managed to calm herself down that night and even managed to go back to the dojo the next morning. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently. Max came to the door.

"Hey, Hil, you wanna come to the amusement park with me today?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"It depends. Is Tyson coming?" she asked, dreading him saying 'yes'. However, he gave her another answer.

"No, silly, just you and me."

"You mean like a date?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Yup, so let's go!" Just then, Max's parents pulled up in front of the dojo and honked the horn. Before she knew what was happening, Hilary found herself in the backseat of Max's parents' car, with both of his parents asking questions and remarking how cute of a couple they made. Hilary mentally debated which was more embarrassing; Tyson's antics, or being trapped in the car (she couldn't exactly fling herself out into the traffic), on a date, with Max and his parents.

They arrived at the amusement park, and much to Hilary's dismay, the park was one for small children. All she could see was five year olds running around, wearing little paper hats and the like, dragging their parents on the little kiddie trains. There was not one rollercoaster in sight.

"Max, are we at the right place?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah, isn't this the best park?" Max responded, oblivious to her implication and humiliation. "Let's go!"

The rest of the day passed with being forced to wear the paper hat, ride the kiddie rides and Max's parents taking pictures at every opportunity.

"Max, I didn't want to go on a date with you! That was so embarrassing; we were surrounded by children all day!" And with that, Hilary stormed into the dojo, leaving Max staring in confusion. She planted herself on the couch, watching some TV, when Ray walked in.

"I heard about your trip with Max. It looks like you didn't have much fun," he remarked.

"No kidding," she replied.

"So how about I make things better?" Ray asked, "By making us dinner. We can go to my apartment."

Hilary groaned; this had better not be another date in disguise. She decided she'd better not ask, in case she either gave him ideas, or came out looking cocky if it wasn't a date. They walked to Ray's apartment, and judging by the nice China and candles Ray got out, it was yet another date.

"Okay, sit down and relax. I'll have dinner ready in a bit." Hilary sat and watched as Ray fumbled around in the kitchen. Despite all the hype his cooking was given, she knew that he was only the best chef on the team because the rest of them couldn't even make toast.

Sure enough, Ray dropped, spilled, and broke multiple things before he could get any food on the table. In fact, there was probably more food on his clothes, in his hair and all over the kitchen than there was actually on the table.

"Ray, this all looks nice, but- Hey is something burning?" she exclaimed.

"Oh, no, I forgot the stuff in the oven!"

When they entered the kitchen, the pair soon realized that not only had Ray burnt the food, there was actually a fire! Hilary groaned and then quickly ran to the phone to call the fire department.

An hour later, she, Ray and a few firemen were staring at the remains of Ray's stove and kitchen cabinets.

"Well, then, next time you two decide to have a romantic night, please watch over the food more carefully," a fire fighter said.

"And remember to be safe about anything you do afterwards," said another, winking. Hilary felt her face burn. She patiently waited until the firemen were gone before she bit into Ray.

"What is up with you?! I didn't want to go on a date, okay?! I'm going home!"

The next morning, Hilary was strongly against going to the dojo, after all she would have to face Tyson, Max and Ray and she didn't know if she was up for it. However, she was spared making a decision by the doorbell ringing. She opened the door and found Kenny standing on her doorstep.

"Hey Hilary," Kenny said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"We were supposed to go to the planetarium as a group today. Everyone else bailed on me," he said. Hilary mentally slapped herself for forgetting and then inwardly groaned because this would be yet another day spent alone with one of her team mates.

Against her better judgement, Hilary agreed to go to the planetarium. 'This is Kenny,' she thought, 'I doubt he even knows how to flirt! And it's the bloody planetarium! What can go wrong?'

An hour later, she realized that things could go wrong. For one, she was trapped in a closed, dark room, surrounded by nerds, all of whom were drooling over stars planets and other school-type stuff. Kenny had also gotten a huge group of pals with him and his friends were pretty much ignoring her, except to ask her stupid science questions and do dorky stuff. (AN: Sorry about the science jabs, no offence to anyone. I personally love science too, so yeah...) And then Kenny made the mistake of grabbing her hand. Enough was enough! She glared at poor, frightened Kenny and took off. 'I'm running out of break up lines. I might have to resort to, "It's not you, it's me." Ahhhhh!'

'Look on the bright side,' she told herself, 'At least Kai hasn't tried to make a move on me.' Just then, she heard a car honk. Looking out her bedroom window, she spots a black car. The driver had unmistakably two toned blue hair in spikes. "I think I spoke too soon," she said out loud. "Okay, I might as well see what he wants. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Kai doesn't have emotions, so this can't be a date!"

"Hilary, do you want to go to a restaurant with me?" he asked and Hilary gasped-not because she wanted to go out, but because the Almighty Kai Hiwatari had spoken a complete sentence! Unfortunately, Kai was just as bad at perceiving her reaction as the others and mistook her for being touched. He pulled her into the car and off they drove. Hilary tried to protest, but the radio had been turned up too high for her complaints to be heard.

Once at the restaurant, there was no escape. Kai ordered their food, and they ate in silence. 'Well, at least this isn't as embarrassing as the other dates,' she thought to herself. The evening was actually pleasant, that is until the waiter came with the cheque. Kai tried to pay with his credit card, but it kept getting denied.

"But there should be money on here!" Kai protested and he proceeded to call the credit card company. His frown became a scowl as he talked. "It seems someone ordered take out all week. Several hundred dollars worth. I wonder who that could be?" he said sarcastically.

"Well, sir, if you can't pay the bill, you'll have to do the dishes!" the waiter exploded. And so, Hilary found herself up to her elbows in soapy water until midnight, when he restaurant closed. Kai, of course, wasn't going to apologize. Hilary was beyond angry, but it was too late to take the bus and too far to walk, so she was forced to get into Kai's car.

Half way home, the car sputter and died in the middle of the road. "Argh, that's it! I'm out of here!" she shouted and ran for the next hour to get home. She collapsed on her bed, not even the slightest bit remorseful for leaving Kai. H was too arrogant to believe she didn't want to be with him.

Hilary slept late the next morning, because she absolutely did not want to go to the dojo. She was, however, woken by her mother running into the room, waving a magazine.

"Hilary, darling, have a look at this!" she exclaimed, handing the magazine to her daughter.

"What is it Mom?" Hilary asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What the hell?!" were the next words out of her mouth. On the cover of the celebrity gossip magazine,, was her picture along with the words, 'Dating Five Team Mates At Once! So who does Hilary really like? See page 151 for details.' Hilary quickly flipped to the page and, to her horror, found pictures from each of her dates! There was one of her covered in Tyson's food, one of her on a merry-go-round, wearing the paper hat and surrounded by children, one of her covered in ash and smoke, blushing like mad because of the fireman's assumption, one of her surrounded by Kenny's geeky little friends and finally one of her in rubber gloves, washing dishes. Hilary did not know how the press had gotten the pictures, but she didn't want to find out.

"I'm going to kill them!" she screamed and bolted out of bed, got dressed and ran to the dojo to kill the guys as a warm up before she unleashed her fury on those gossip columnists. Hilary more or less barged in and dragged the whole team into one room. It seemed like non e of them had seen the magazine yet, so she shoved it in their faces and shouted, "I can't believe the press got wind of this! Who told them?!"

The guys started blaming each other and were screaming things like, "She likes me most!" or, "I came up with the best date idea!" and pretty soon the five guys started a fist fight.

"Shut up all of you!" Hilary screeched, "I don't like any of you; my heart is already taken!"

This got their attention. "Who?!"

Hilary just smirked and kissed Daichi. (After picking him up so that he could actually reach her lips.)

"What?! How long has this been going on?!"

"About two weeks now," Hilary admitted. "I've been trying to figure out how to tell you, but nobody would listen."

"But you can't!" Tyson protested.

"He can't even kiss you without help!" Max pointed out.

"And he's shorter than me!" Kenny said. (AN: I can't remember whether Kenny or Daichi is taller, but they're pretty close, so for the sake of insulting Daichi, we'll go with Kenny.)

"And he's so immature!" Ray added.

"Hn." (That was Kai, of course, agreeing with all of the previous statements.)

"Well, unlike the rest of you twits, he listens to me and he doesn't humiliate me on dates!" Hilary countered. "Come on, Daichi, let's go set those idiots at the magazine straight!" And so, Hilary and Daichi linked arms and walked out of the dojo. (Well, Hilary stormed out, but who could blame her?)

Meanwhile, the others were sweat dropping. "Can you believe we just got beaten by Daichi at romancing Hilary?" With that, the guys sighed and fell anime-style.

-----

RTC: So there we go, I hope you all enjoyed. I believe this is the first HilaryxDaichi out there, so I call first! (PM me if you can prove otherwise.) Very random and very different for me, but I hope it came out okay. Thank you for reading, I love you! Bye!


End file.
